1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and more particularly to configurable air baffles for directing airflow within information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Components within various information handling systems may expend power as the information handling systems process and store information. As the components expend power, the components may heat up. Generating and directing airflow within the information handling systems may facilitate cooling the components so that the information handling systems operate correctly.